Sigh Part 2
Sif Hunderson You realize, not many will care about Zenith, right? I mean sure, it'll have half of Horizons opening, and MAYBE after episode 2, no one will care that much. You'll have a few readers but some will be if you ask them to. But you lost a lot of people who will give a shit about you now. I may not even read Zenith. How does it feel to have to ASK for people to read it? Pretty shitty right? But don't worry, you'll have a comeback like "Same with you", true, but you let it effect you. I don't care if it has 1 viewer or 5, at least i have pride in what i have. Jack Taj 10:14pm Jack Taj wtf is this Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:14pm Sif Hunderson No comeback? Really? Isn't that what you're good at? You think you're a funny man, don't you? Jack Taj 10:15pm Jack Taj what is your problem homie Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:15pm Sif Hunderson You can try to make your episode or series as long as you want, nobody cares, really. In fact, you might even end up making it drag on and on. TJ even did that. Jack Taj 10:15pm Jack Taj uhhh ok? Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:16pm Sif Hunderson At this rate, you may even end up cancelling Zenith sooner than we think, no matter how much you say you're committed. It'll have a decent opening, and you'll rub it in everyone's face and think you've beaten me, but you'll know i'm right past episode 3. It's okay, let your denial sink in. You live in a very naive world. Jack Taj 10:18pm Jack Taj thanks for the advice m8 Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:18pm Sif Hunderson i'd wish you good luck, but nobody really cares that much. You know you'll just end up making Sci endorse it so people read it. Without him, you'd be crying and saying how you'd leave BTFF sooner than you think. Jack Taj 10:19pm Jack Taj uh no? Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:22pm Sif Hunderson What's wrong, Envy? Got no one to talk to? Sci won't be around for much longer, and you'll be begging for my friendship. Jack Taj 10:22pm Jack Taj I thought we are friends? Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:23pm Sif Hunderson Friends are loyal, kind people, who don't discriminate against you and who cherish you. You, Envy, are pathetic. Jack Taj 10:23pm Jack Taj why am I envy Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:23pm Sif Hunderson What's wrong, still hiding from the truth? Jack Taj 10:23pm Jack Taj uhhh you confuse me bro Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:24pm Sif Hunderson You'll lose someone who you took for granted, and all because you couldn't clean your act. You are greedy. You are lazy. And you are envious. You are Envy. I'd call you anything else, but you don't even deserve that much. Jack Taj 10:25pm Jack Taj homie what you smoking I want some of that Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:28pm Sif Hunderson Hide in your little naive world because very soon, you will have nowhere else to run. No more friends. No more Sci. No more writing. You will be left to rot, with only your chatmod, which is soon to be taken away, Envy. Oh what's that, feeling desperate are we? Trying to hide your issues by pandering towards others? You think, in your little naive world, that will work, Envy? I don't think so. Jack Taj 10:30pm Jack Taj it's more like a spaghetti bowl than a little world because i like spaghetti Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:31pm Sif Hunderson Classic Envy, although that would be poor choice of words because nothing is classic about you. You are envious of others, being greedy enough to get everything you want and then cutting off your friends. You will feel those very same cuts, Envy. Jack Taj 10:31pm Jack Taj I feel hunger for the spaghetti Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:32pm Sif Hunderson You just want everything to go your way? Not this time, Envy. Now you truly failed. Jack Taj 10:32pm Jack Taj I like spaghetti Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:33pm Sif Hunderson No matter how many times you pander to your friends, eventually you will fail. You're pathetic enough to act like a scumbag only to be nice when things don't go your way. You know the error in your flaws, and yet you act naive. Your fatal flaw. Jack Taj 10:35pm Jack Taj my fatal flaw? sounds dank af Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:36pm Sif Hunderson You like to act as if this is all one big joke, to just hide from everything. But in reality, you are losing. Jack Taj 10:36pm Jack Taj losing what Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:36pm Sif Hunderson Oh, sure, you'll go offline and avoid your friends. You'll go to BTFF and hope they like you. Jack Taj 10:36pm Jack Taj what i'm online on the interwebs Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:37pm Sif Hunderson You live in a city of denial, you are on cloud 9. But once you step foot outside of it, you see the horrors. And you run. Jack Taj 10:37pm Jack Taj I live in a city called Parkland and I am not on a cloud Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:37pm Sif Hunderson You run from all the horrors that you see. Jack Taj 10:37pm Jack Taj I did step foot out of it to Halloween Horror Nights that waas fun af *was Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:37pm Sif Hunderson And you try to act as if you don't care, or try to annoy others. You have annoyed others, you have succeeded. Now you pay. You hurt others, we will hurt you back. 100 stacks of gold for 100 stacks of gold. An eye for an eye. Jack Taj 10:38pm Jack Taj 5 dolla for the spaghetti my dude Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:39pm Sif Hunderson I'm laughing at you. You are truly pathetic, and you have gone to a new low where i've never seen you go. I'm laughing at the fact that one day, you will cancel Zenith. You may even lose your chatmod. Jack Taj 10:40pm Jack Taj get low when the whistle blows Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:40pm Sif Hunderson It's just great living with the knowledge that you will fail. Jack Taj 10:40pm Jack Taj *drops the bass* Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:40pm Sif Hunderson Today will mark your inevitable fall. Envy. Jack Taj 10:40pm Jack Taj how's penance your show Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:41pm Sif Hunderson Oh, Envy, don't you know? I take pride in everything i do. You, however, are just crying beneath that shield. Jack Taj 10:41pm Jack Taj I'm just asking how it;s doing Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:42pm Sif Hunderson Poor Envy, i'd hope god has mercy on your soul, but you truly do deserve whatever vengeance comes to you. What will come to you will be true justice. Revenge, however, is for you. Because that's how petty you are. Envy, do you truly believe you could make up for your sins by pandering? You have to suffer what you have put others through. You put other series and movies down, eventually, yours will be put down. I'm not very religious, but even i know you'll be in hell. Jack Taj 10:44pm Jack Taj this bait is bad af just sayin Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:45pm Sif Hunderson Envy, always repeating the same words. Even the same mistakes. Do you think you could do everything over and over again, and expect things to change? Everyone knows you will never change, we are just waiting for you to slip up. Jack Taj 10:45pm Jack Taj why are you suddenly on your period tonight Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:45pm Sif Hunderson You cut yourself, because you know the truth. You just like to hide in your own self pity. I'd tell you to seek help, but that won't do anything for someone who will never be a true man. Jack Taj 10:46pm Jack Taj I hide in hide and seek I'm good at that Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:46pm Sif Hunderson But the dirt under my shoes. Calling you the dirt beneath my shoes is a compliment compared to what you are. Jack Taj 10:46pm Jack Taj honestly I'm not the one who is blocked on btff I'm the one with the star Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:47pm Sif Hunderson But do you see me complaining? Jack Taj 10:47pm Jack Taj I know how to make friends and not take a shit on them Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:47pm Sif Hunderson I value what i have. You take it for granted. I'm smiling at how low you are willing to go. Jack Taj 10:47pm Jack Taj take what for grante *granted what are you saying Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:47pm Sif Hunderson Everything you have. Your friends, you've taken them for granted. You seek pity, but once you're with that star, you act all high and mighty. Jack Taj 10:48pm Jack Taj who mig sci not you you are not my friend apparently according to you at leastr and the star hasn't changed me at all Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:48pm Sif Hunderson I'd love to give this to comedy central, you're very hilarious. Jack Taj 10:48pm Jack Taj I am no different than I am two weeks ago or two months ago or two years ago I am still me I think you're jealous I think that's what it is Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:49pm Sif Hunderson If you were even a real man, you would never really bring up that star. If it truly didn't change you, you wouldn't have to bring it up. But alas, you did what most of us already predicted. I never thought i'd say this but you are truly predictable. Jack Taj 10:50pm Jack Taj then predict my next move asshole Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:50pm Sif Hunderson Probably something petty, even for you. Jack Taj 10:50pm Jack Taj you're a dick Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:50pm Sif Hunderson Probably screenshot this, and send it to BTFF. Jack Taj 10:50pm Jack Taj to who? Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:50pm Sif Hunderson Anything that would give you pity, really. But, because i had brought it up, you won't do it. Jack Taj 10:50pm Jack Taj literally you killed your cousins bird Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:50pm Sif Hunderson Not now, at least. Jack Taj 10:51pm Jack Taj Also YOU BROUGHT UP THE STAR NOT ME Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:51pm Sif Hunderson You really love to go personal, don't you, Envy? Once again, with the predictability. However, the capslock was not predicted. You had me stumped with the capslock. Take pride in that. It's all you will ever receive. Jack Taj 10:53pm Jack Taj HOW ABOUT I ALWAYS TALK IN CAPS NOW OR I SPAM YOU IS THAT PREDICTABLE is it is it asshole Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:53pm Sif Hunderson Untrustworthy, as always. Don't worry, you should cherish what you have right now. The star that you have will disappear. Jack Taj 10:54pm Jack Taj go to ben10fanfiction.wikia.com and do something oh wait you can't because you can't follow the rules you think that you are drunk and act like a 4 year old you lie about dating a 19 girl who you've probably never met oh no I made it personal what are you going to do unfriend me go ahead do it is that predictable Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:55pm Sif Hunderson You have made it to the low of the low. No, it's not predictable. You actually made it lower than i thought you did. Congratulations, Envy. Jack Taj 10:55pm Jack Taj do you know what envy even means if anything you are envy Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:56pm Sif Hunderson Me, no. I'm greed. But i can also be Pride. Jack Taj 10:56pm Jack Taj No you're neither of those things you're the devil you are the worst of the worst and I hope to god no one ever has to undergo what your "friends" go through because of you Sif Hunderson You have truly demonstrated what you are. Untrustworthy. I trust you with information, and you continue to bring up traumatic experiences and real people i know and love. But, i know better than you. It's actually kind of funny watching you trying to find comebacks. Jack Taj 10:59pm I TRUSTED YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT Sif Hunderson To hell with kind of, it's really funny. Jack Taj I HAVE GIVEN YOU SO MANY CHANCES Sif Hunderson 12/11, 10:59pm Sif Hunderson No, you really haven't. Actually, you've done the complete opposite. But do go on. If you really think i'm the devil, don't you think i would've gone beyond cutting yourself? Maybe brought up your parents? Your own secrets? But again, it's really funny watching you struggle. Jack Taj what is your problem manwhat have I ever done to youI helped you with PG and you shit all over me Sif Hunderson12/11, 11:02pmSif Hunderson You really should scroll up. Jack Taj11:02pmJack Taj I tried to help with AF and you shit all over meI give you multiple chances to stop being a dick and you shit all over me Sif Hunderson See, i did have trust in you, Envy. But after your actions towards the people i cherish, and what you continue to say behind my back, you don't deserve that trust. You use any trust i've given in you, and really used it to make insults. Jack Taj WHAT HAVE YOU DONE Sif Hunderson12/11, 11:03pmSif Hunderson One would say i should be ashamed of myself, but i'm right. Jack Taj11:03pmJack Taj YOU JUST JOKED ABOUT ME SLITTING MY WRISTS Sif Hunderson I made one mention of it, and it wasn't even that severe.But you, Envy, you wanted to bring down the whole damn wreckign crew. Jack Taj11:04pmJack Taj do you know how wrong that is Sif Hunderson12/11, 11:04pmSif Hunderson You should really look up.Have i snapped you out of your naive world, yet? Jack Taj11:04pmJack Taj fuck off I'm done Sif Hunderson I made one small mention of a personal, mental problem.And you decide to bring in PTSD, real people, and things you just believe in. Like rumors.Rumors spread like wildfire.You believe in a majority that spread lies and unfounded rumors. And because of that, you are a small man, Envy.You believe in unfounded rumors instead of seeking the truth from the original man who could've given it to you, if you had really been smart.But as always, you decide to play it safe. You listened to your greed and your envy, as you wanted to be liked and pitied on BTFF.But i speak nothing but truth. You believe them, but you don't want to believe.You wish to hide in a river of lies. Oxygen Thief, huh. I think that's a better word to describe you than Envy. What do you think, Oxygen Thief? But knowing how much of a waste you are, you'd probably end up apologizing or some endeavor, at least to your friend. Me? I couldn't care less about an oxygen thief like you, Oxygen Thief, i have a whole lot of pride and a lot of people to care for, unlike you. Do you truly think i have the slightest emotional connection to BTFF? Well, i do, but don't you think i'd be begging for my return? Or trying to think of a big plan? I have newsflash for you, there's only a few wikians i care for, and a passion for writing, i could care less if the 20 users get off on insulting me. It's their loss to bring me up, what would hurt more is to be forgotten. Like you. See, while they hate me, you will be forgotten, no one will want to bring you up. Sif Hunderson 12/11, 11:14pm Sif Hunderson Me? They can do it all they want, they'll get a form of justice. Revenge, i've been there, i've done that. Justice? Perfect. Revenge is more suited to oxygen thiefs like you. Goodbye, Oxygen Thief. But with how low you've gotten during the events of today, and how personal you've been willing to go, and how you truly love to believe conspiracy theories, i truly do hope Zenith lasts as long as i think, 5 episodes. Though, knowing you, it'll be cancelled by 4. But do you think you could be more unpredictable? Who knows. I doubt your credibility. Oh, and have fun screencapping this because you went more personal than i did. You would be more at fault, by definition. If only you had just ignored me, maybe acted like 1/3rd of a man. Given yourself some hope. It's a shame really, can't expect much from oxygen thiefs.